the_deutch_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lea Thompson
Lea Katherine Thompson is an American actress, director and dancer she is best known for her role as Lorriane in the Back to the Future trilogy, Caroline Duffy in Caroline in the City and Kathryn Kennish in Switched at Birth. Early Life Lea was born in Rochester, Minnesota on the 31st of May 1961. She is the youngest of five children. The family lived in the Starlight Motel, all the kids sharing a room but the family moved to Minneapolis after Lea's father got a job there. Lea's parents divorced when she was six, her mother decided to maintain the family. At the time Lea's mother was an alcoholic but she found the strength to get sober and took a job playing the piano and singing in a bar so that she could support Lea and her siblings. Her mother remarried when Lea was 7. Ever since Lea was little, she loved ballet. She would practice three to four hours every day. Her first role was as a mouse in "The Nutcracker". After Lea turned fourteen, she had performed in more than 45 ballets on stage at The Minnesota Dance Theatre, The Pennsylvania Ballet Company and The Ballet Repertory. She won scholarships to The American Ballet Theatre and The San Francisco Ballet. At age nineteen, she auditioned for Mikhail Baryshnikov, who later told her that she was "a beautiful dancer... but too stocky". At that point, she decided to turn to acting. She began working as a waitress, also making 22 Burger King commercials and a few Twix commercials. In 1982, Lea made some type of a computer game or interactive movie known as "Murder, Anyone". First Roles Her first role was in the movie, Jaws 3-D, as a water ski bunny named Kelly Ann Bukowski, although she couldn't swim or ski. There, she met Dennis Quaid, who then became her fiancée and acting coach. Her next role was as Lisa in All the Right Moves, where she acted opposite Tom Cruise. Director Michael Chapman was so disappointed with her performance, that he almost fired her. Between 1983 and 1984, Lea appeared in other "teen" movies, such as Erica in Red Dawn, Anita in The Wild Life, and Marigold de la Hunt in Going Undercover. 1985 - 1995 Lea's most well know role and her big break came from the first Back to the Future ''in which she played Lorraine Baines. It was the biggest hit of 1985. After the success she was give many roles to pick from, she chose to play Kathryn Fairly in SpaceCamp and then Beverly Switzler in ''Howard the Duck. Although it was a George Lucas production, the critics turned the movie down. After that director Howard Deutch offered Lea the part of Amanda Jones in Some Kind of Wonderful at first she refused but after he urged her to do it she reconsidered. She won the Young Artist Award for best young actress. During the filming of Some Kind Of Wonderful Howard and Lea fell in love and she called it off with Dennis. She then went on to play Stacy in Casual Sex? and Sybil in The Wizard of Loneliness. ''Then Lea filmed ''Back to the Future Part II and an episode of Tales from the Crypt. In 1989 Lea and Howard got married. She continued filming'' Back to the Future Part III'', Montana, and Article 99. Lea then took a break to stay home with her first born daughter Madelyn Deutch. She jumped back into acting in Dennis the Menace, Then it was on to The Beverly Hillbillies, Stolen Babies,The Little Rascals, and The Substitute Wife. In November 1994 she gave birth her second child, Zoey Deutch. 1995 On-wards Lea then went into playing Brianne Hawkins in The Unspoken Truth. It was then that she was first given the script of a new NBC sitcom, Caroline in the City. she played Caroline for 4 seasons before the show was cancled. Lea quickly went onto The Right to Remain Silent, The Unknown Cyclist, and A Will of Their Own. She also guest-starred in the Friends episode, Friends: The One with the Baby on the Bus as "Caroline Duffy" and on The Larry Sanders Show. Lea also did some stage work, including starring as "Sally Bowles" in "Cabaret". The show toured and also appeared on Broadway. She then did "The Vagina Monologues" in L.A. She had a stint in a dramatic role as a Chief Deputy Assistant District Attorney, "Camille Paris", on For the People. Lea can currently be seen on ABC Family's Peabody Award winning hit show "Switched at Birth,"Category:Deutch FamilyCategory:Deutch GirlsCategory:ActressCategory:Director